Tiaras, Titles, and Tears
by curlyque
Summary: The Pretty Committee is off on another adventure, this time on their territory. The five girls are invited to compete in the Miss Teen Westchester Pageant. The prizes are fabulous and the girls are gorgeous but only one can win- will this rip the PC apart
1. The Pretty Committee

**The Pretty Committee**

**Summary:** The Pretty Committee is off on another adventure, this time on their territory. The five girls are invited to compete in the Miss Teen Westchester Pageant. The prizes are fabulous and the girls are gorgeous but only one can win- will this rip the PC apart or bring them closer than before?

**Massie Block: **Plans on winning the Miss Teen Westchester Pageant, no matter what it takes. Even if it means playing dirty against the PC. Besides, when _she_ wins, she'll make friends with some top models and pageant queens. Not to mention the great prizes! Here she comes, Miss America!

**Alicia Rivera:** Knows she'll win the pageant no matter what. She's an exotic beauty. She has her mother's modeling advice (and her body). This is her chance to finally break out on her own.

**Dylan Marvil:** Hasn't found a diet that works for more than a week but really needs to lose weight for the pageant. Will she resort to a dangerous diet?

**Kristen Gregory:** Has both soccer practice and pageant practice to juggle. Eventually, she knows that she needs to choose. And not just between her sport and her beauty but also between the PC and her new friends.

**Claire Lyons:** Gets a tragic haircut. Feels like a piece of trash next to the glamorous, glittering, girls. Is there any way to turn this around and pull out on top?


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Thanks for the reviews so far! So many of you guys were telling me who you wanted to have win the pageant so I decided to take a poll. I have a poll set up so you guys can formally vote but incase you can't find it or whatever you can leave me a review telling me who you want to have win:

Massie

Alicia

Dylan

Kristen

Claire

Someone else

You can tell me one person, two, or a list in order, I don't really care. Your input will help me decide where to go with the story!

Oh and I am almost done with Chapter Two so that'll be coming.

Leave a review!!

xoxo,

curlyque


	3. Invitations

Invitations

**Invitations**

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get the 2****nd**** chapter! My computer got fixed and ALL of my fanfictions got deleted!!**

"Yeah, when she said that I was in_ total_ shock!"

"I know, right?"

The Pretty Committee came charging through the door to Massie's mansion, arms weighted down with colorful bags from the Westchester Mall. Massie felt as though her arms were going to fall off but it was worth it. She had found so many cute clothes!

"Gawd, she is such a LBR!" Alicia continued.

Just as the Pretty Committee was about to go upstairs and prepare for their weekly sleepover, the Block's maid Lauren appeared holding an envelope.

"Miss Block, this came for you in the mail."

The envelope was a shiny gold color and was made of good paper._ It's probably another invitation. _Already Massie had received numerous invites to charity ball's, galas, birthday bashes, and boutique openings. She had gotten 7 in the last week.

When she opened the letter, a flurry of gold sparkles fluttered out. The letter was written in calligraphy on creamy, white paper.

Dear Miss Block,

You have been invited to take part in the Miss Preteen Westchester pageant. The pageant will involve four competitions: interview, casual, formal, and swimwear competitions. Participants will be invited to an exclusive party with famous models, actors, and actresses. The winner will receive a 30,000 scholarship, a three year modeling contract with Ashlee Ann Modeling Agency, a five page spread in Sparkle magazine, and get to participate in the Misses of America pageant which is all of the winners from other cities across the country.

More information will be provided at the informational meeting on January 10th at 6pm. The meeting will take place at the hot new club Twenty1 located in the Upper West Side. Please come dressed however you'd like. Please bring a picture of yourself.

Hope to see you there,

Samantha Serly

Pageant Coordinator

"You're going to be in a pageant?" asked Claire.

Dylan threw away her full, venti frappuccino.

"Duh, that's what it says."

"You're so lucky, Mass!" gushed Alicia. "Imagine how cool that is going to be! I wish I was asked to be in a pageant!"

"I guess," Massie shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways let's go upstairs, we have a lot to talk about."

Despite her cool demeanor, Massie's insides were jittery. She was going to be in a pageant! And there was the modeling contract!

_I don't care who is in the pageant, I will win!_

Claire grunted as she dropped all of her newly bought items on her floor. The day had been long and they hadn't gone to sleep until 3 in the morning. It was now 10am and everyone had left Massie's. At 7 o'clock, the PC was going to go out to dinner. For now, Claire was going to sleep and regain some of the lost energy.

Just as she was about to plop onto her bed, Judi called her.

"Claire, honey, you have a letter! It came yesterday but you were over at Massie's and I didn't want to interrupt. Don't worry I haven't looked at it, although Kendra thought I should so as to know what you were up to, but I told her 'Claire is a good daughter and-"

"Yeah thanks mom!"

Claire bolted up the stairs, the gold envelope clutched in her hand, heart pounding. She already knew what was inside.

"Honey, you have a letter!"

"Gracias, mom." Alicia called distracted.

She was trying to get her clothes to fit into her closet and trying to put away her new makeup by product while making a mental list of what to wear that night to dinner.

"Niña!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and left her room. When she found her mom, she was holding a gold envelope identical to the one Massie had gotten.

As Alicia reached for it, her mom pulled it back.

"This color would look very good with your coloring!" Her mom held the envelope up to Alicia's neck, head cocked to the side. "I must get Jacques to make a dress that shade!"

"Thanks mom." Alicia rolled her eyes again.

"Mom, what's in this envelope?" called Dylan.

Merri- Lee Marvil poked her head into the kitchen. "Hmm... oh yes! That came for you yesterday! Looks like a gala invitation! My little dill pickles, invited to a gala!" Merri- Lee pinched Dylan's cheek.

Pulling away, Dylan started to tear it open.

As Merri- Lee left the room, she said over her shoulder, "You'd better go on a diet if you expect to look good at the event!"

Dylan's face fell and she looked at the letter.

Kristen laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling thinking nothing.

"Krissy, you have a letter!" exclaimed her six year old sister, Hallie. "Here you go!"

Kristen looked at Hallie suspiciously. "Did you open it?"

"No!" Hallie pouted.

Kristen opened the letter and smiled hugely.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Mass! Everyone's here!"

"Alicia? Why are you calling?"

"Guess what?" Claire interrupted. "We got it!"

"Got what?" asked a confused Massie.

"A letter! For the Pageant!" answered Kristen.

Massie bolted upright. This was supposed to be her thing, her spot light. "What?"

"Yeah, it came yesterday too!" Dylan yelled.

"No way!"

"No joke!"

"Well I have to go and get ready for dinner but we'll talk then, kay?"

"Alright, buh- bye!"

Massie flipped her phone shut in shock. Her friends were going to be in the pageant too. Of course she was glad she would know someone but her friends were gorgeous. Sure she was the most beautiful and they would provide any problems but still. Who knew what would happen with the PC competing against not only other girls, but themselves too?


	4. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Sorry it's taken so long to update (and this isn't even a chapter) but I'm finally working on the next chapter so that will be up soon, hopefully in the next week. Thanks for waiting!


End file.
